


Be No Stranger (All Your Saints and Soldiers Remix) [Podfic]

by fire_juggler, paraka



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the twenty-first century love song, baby. Glitz and glamour and every one of us is a liar.</p><p>A podfic of Be No Stranger (All Your Saints and Soldiers Remix), written by jibrailis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be No Stranger (All Your Saints and Soldiers Remix) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be No Stranger (All Your Saints and Soldiers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382794) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> We made this for the awesome and amazing [](http://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/)**bessyboo** for her birthday! Happy birthday Bess! We hope you like it!  
>  Coverart by firejuggler.

  


**Length** : 0:42:17  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Be%20No%20Stranger%20\(All%20Your%20Saints%20and%20Soldiers%20Remix\)%20by%20jibrailis-fire_juggler&paraka.mp3) (39 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Be%20No%20Stranger%20\(All%20Your%20Saints%20and%20Soldiers%20Remix\)%20by%20jibrailis-fire_juggler&paraka.m4b) (20 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
